heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
The Noble Choice/Gallery
Gallery Images The Simpsons Movie 192.JPG|Homer Simpson's epiphany that encourages him to leave Alaska to save Springfield. Ginormica.png|Susan Murphy decides to become Ginormica because she’s not a monster, but a hero. Po making his noble choice.png|Po’s noble choice to stop the wicked Lord Shen and rescue the Furious Five. Mane_Six_and_Spike_standing_tall_and_heroic_MLPTM.png|The Mane Six and Spike overcoming their differences to fight the Storm King together. Otis heading off to save the hens from Dag.jpg|Otis decides to go to the Junkyard to save the chickens and fight Dag. Manny_and_Ellie_decided_to_remain_together_as_a_herd.png|Manny and Ellie decided to remain together as a herd. Simba_going_back_to_Pride_Rock.png|Simba returning to the Pridelands to face off Scar and take back Pride Rock. Alex and friends decided to stay in circus.png|Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman decide to stay in circus instead of returning to the Central Park Zoo. Double_D_stay_with_Ed_&_Eddy_and_decided_to_continue_the_journey_to_Eddy's_Brother.png|Double D decides to stay with Ed and Eddy after Eddy finally admit that he's responsible for every scam he's done, reconciling their friendship and continue the journey to Eddy's Brother. S03E17_The_real_Luna_Loud!.png|Luna Loud decided to be herself over worldwide fame as Lulu. Shero throws whole money from roof.png|Shero chooses to save his son's life in result throws all money robbed from bank. Reunited_(602).png|Lapis Lazuli officially joining the Crystal Gems. Mulan's noble choice.jpg|Mulan's choice to join the army in her father's place. Pocahontas'_noble_choice.jpg|Pocahontas saving John Smith's life and uniting her tribe with the settlers. Darwin's choice.jpg|Darwin makes his noble choice to stop Speckles from causing trouble. Oscar admitting he Lied about being a Sharkslayer.jpg|Oscar admitting the truth that he lied about being a Sharkslayer. The-powerpuff-girls new protectors of Townsville.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls, accepted as Townsville's local superheroines. Woody Decides.jpg|Woody deciding to use Buzz's helmet to light the Big One rocket so they can make it back to Andy. Aladdin using his third wish to set Genie free.png|Aladdin using his third wish to set Genie free. Megamind facing Tighten.jpg|Megamind arriving to save Roxanne and all of Metro City from Tighten. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper defending Tod from Amos' gun after the fox saved both of them from the bear. Gianty.jpg|The Iron Giant deciding to sacrifice himself in order to save Rockwell. SpongeBob's_noble_speech.png|SpongeBob SquarePants' noble speech. Rock's noble choice to become Mega Man.png|Rock's noble choice to become a fighting machine called Mega Man. Balto's_heroic_wolf_howl.jpg|Balto finally accepting his wolf heritage and howling with the White Wolf. Jackashitimetravel.JPG|Ashi deciding to help Jack return to the past in order to destroy Aku once and for all. GokuSacrifice.Ep.188.png|Goku deciding to sacrifice himself by taking the self-destructing Cell to King Kai's planet in order to save the Earth. Boog's_choice_to_stay_in_the_forest.jpg|Boog chooses to stay in the woods instead of returning to Timberline with Beth. Starscream's Sacrifice.jpg|Starscream sacrifices himself to activate the Talisman so that it could burn its way to Unicron's core. Gurgi's Sacrifice.jpg|In a desperate attempt to save his friends and stop the Black Cauldron's dark magic, Gurgi choses to sacrifice himself by jumping into cauldron. Simba 2019 noble choice.jpg|In the 2019 live action movie remake, Simba makes his choice to return home and save his kingdom from his uncle Scar and his Hyena Clan. Flora Fauna and Merryweather's noble choice.jpg|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's noble choice is to rescue Prince Phillip and get him to break the spell. Woody deciding.jpg|Woody deciding to donate himself and the other toys to Bonnie's, instead of going to college with Andy. Scrooge's noble choice.png|Scrooge McDuck's choice is to use his last wish against Gene the Genie. Mothra's sacrifice.png|Mothra chooses to sacrifice herself to save Godzilla and power him up. McQueen's Noble Choice.jpg|McQueen forsaking his chance to win the Piston Cup by helping The King cross the finish line at his last race. Mater's Noble Choice.jpg|Mater deciding to save Lightning McQueen from the Lemons. McQueen letting Cruz race.jpg|Lightning McQueen letting Cruz Ramirez race in his place during the Florida 500. Ravio's noble choice.png|Ravio makes his noble choice to dissuade Princess Hilda from her original plan she made with Yuga. Videos Kung Fu Panda 2 - Story of Po's Childhood Scoobynatural - The Boys Say Goodbye To Scooby Gang & Come Back To Our World & Burn Boys's Spirit|The Winchester brothers and Castiel set the Ghost Kid free upon their return from the Scooby-Doo Universe. Simba's Noble Choice Family Guy - Brian Is Back ! (Stewie saves Brian Griffin) Spider-man's Noble Choice Balto The White Wolf Scene The Iron Giant best scene (sacrifice) Toy story Woody and Buzz use Sids rocket to fly|Woody deciding to use Buzz's helmet to light the Big One rocket so they can make it back to Andy. Goku Sacrifices Himself To Save The Earth (720p True HD)|Goku deciding to sacrifice himself by taking the self-destructing Cell to King Kai's planet in order to save the Earth. File:Steven Universe Reunited Lapis Returns (Clip)|Lapis Lazuli officially joining the Crystal Gems. 8) DopeClips|Lightning McQueen gives up the Piston Cup to help the King finish his last race after the latter gets wrecked by Chick Hicks. Category:Galleries